


I Fell, Same As You

by Khat58



Category: StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Clumsy Brian, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Summary: Brian’s clumsy and Joe tries to make him feel better.A.k.a-I used a prompt and left from there....Prompt: Person A falls and starts to get embarrassed so B “falls” to make them feel better Bonus: B doesn’t even fake, simply sits down next to A. Enjoy.





	I Fell, Same As You

****

 

 

Brian and Joe were walking to the rehearsal space for the musical they were doing this year. They had both met at a small coffee shop before heading to practice with everyone else.

 

Little did the other know that each had a small crush towards the one beside them. It was the classic, “They were both oblivious and everyone knew except them.”

 

They were making awkward small talk on the way before “it” happened. Brian wasn’t paying attention to the wet ground from the rain that night and slipped, sending him falling backwards to the ground and ending on his rear.

 

It wasn’t that bad, the part of the ground he landed on wasn’t wet and the only thing bruised was his ego. But it was embarrassing, in front of his crush no less!

 

His face went red and tried not to make eye contact with Joe, but before he got up he saw Joe do something out of the corner of his eye.

 

“What, what are you doing?” Brian stuttered out as Joe plopped down next to the embarrassed man. 

 

“I fell, same as you.” Joe said gesturing to the ground. “No you didn’t,” Brian chuckled out with a smile, “I saw you sit down.”

 

“Yeah well I couldn’t let my crush be lonely.” Joe stated as he nudged Brian’s shoulder with his own and leaning back on his hands before realizing what came out of his mouth.

 

Both immediately froze, still sitting on the ground next to each other, neither saying a word until Brian piped up...

 

“I’m your crush?” Brian said with a pause, “Your my crush.” Brian said as pointing fingers back and forth.

 

“Wait really?” Joe said, finally looking at the latter with wide eyes. “How long?” Joe questioned after thinking for a moment.

 

“Since we first met.” Brian responded shyly and ducking his head.

 

“Then I guess it’s okay if I do this...” Joe said with a boost of confidence. “Wait do wh....” Brian began, turning towards Joe before a hand gently grabbed his jaw and lips met his.

 

At first Brian didn’t respond and simply had wide eyes but after a few seconds he melted into the kiss and took in Joe. His lips were soft thanks to him constantly putting on chapstick and he was very gentle. They moved against each other and adjusted so their noses weren’t in the way. As they pulled away for breath they both slowly opened their eyes.

 

They started at each other for a second, looking into each others eyes. They were still sitting on the ground but it was as if they were the only ones there.

 

It was a little bit before Brian spoke up, “You still have coffee breath you know.” Joe chuckeled at the straight forwardness.

 

“Yeah well we’ll have more chances for better kisses.” Joe said making his way to a standing position, holding a hand out to, his new, boyfriend.

 

“Really?” Brian said taking the hand. “Of course,” Joe said looping his arm around Brian’s shoulder, “That’s what you normally do when you date someone.” 

 

Brian’s face broke out in a huge grin before responding, “Oh of course I forgot,” Brain exaggerated as he made eye contact with Joe.

 

Brian pecked Joes lips as Joe moved his arm and intertwined their fingers together. Brian looked down at their hands, a faint blush across his cheeks but a happy heart shared between both.

 

 


End file.
